Unconditionally
by drownthestars
Summary: When she was sixteen and he was eighteen, he enlisted in the military and left without saying goodbye. Three and a half years later he finally comes home- but he isn't the same boy she once knew. They both need each other- but the past isn't always so easy to forget.
1. Intro

**_He_** fought for her, he fought for his town, and he fought for his country. There even was a time when he was fighting for himself, but now, he was fighting _against_ himself.

There was no peace. No quiet and no comfort- no end. His mind was like a broken record playing his past repeatedly until all he could see was the blood and hear only the echoes of gunshots and the raw cries of the wounded. _  
_

He was more than acquainted with Death. She visited him often, each time taunting and teasing him. Always present on the battlefield, always taking the fallen to a much better place and always, at one point or another, the last hope when there was nothing else to hope for.

To this day, she follows him like she was his very own shadow, lingering behind him as he tries to find peace at the bottom of numerous bottles.

Until she comes back to him- the polar opposite of Death, who currently has her arm wrapped around his waist as she buys him another drink.

She is Life.

But more importantly- she is _his_.


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_January 17, 2010_

"**_Can_** I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet! Just a little longer..."

He sighed softly but didn't argue. His eyes were still closed shut and snowflakes were resting on his thick lashes and dark, messy hair. He followed cautiously next to me as I led him farther into the path that was covered in fresh snow and animal paw prints.

I grabbed his bare hand with mine and guided him over the broken tree trunks on the ground and I could feel the cold of his naked hand through my mitten.

"You should of worn warmer clothes." I said, narrowing my eyes at him though I knew he couldn't see it.

He smirked slightly. "Someone should of warned me we would be going for a stroll during a blizzard."

"It's barely snowing! Besides, it's your birthday."

"Frostbite is the best birthday gift you have ever given me."

I laughed. "I was aiming for hyperthermia, but I guess frostbite will do."

He went to respond but I put my hands on his chest to stop him from walking and announced, "You may open your eyes now, Zachary."

And he did, revealing two dark pools of blue. They were like the ocean at night, silent and beautiful, warm and calming.

I smiled and gestured behind me with my hands. "Well? What do you think?"

His eyes slowly studied behind me- from the jar lanterns I hung from the leafless branches, the small tent that sat directly diagonal from the frozen lake, to the silver colored wrapping paper that hid his gift I was holding in my hands.

"You didn't have to do this, Cam."

I was slightly taken back from that. My cheeks got flustered realizing he probably thought I went too overboard.

"I know, but I wanted to," I looked down at the snow covered ground, adding, "we could go back if you-"

I then felt his arms slowly wrap around my waist. His warm breath brushed against my ear as he whispered, "No- I want to stay...no one has done anything like this for me before."

We stayed like that for a few seconds more. His body felt surprising warm against mine- considering he was wearing only a thin jacket. I smiled slightly against his broad shoulder.

He unwrapped his arms from my waist and asked, "So, what do you have planned?"

"Well, this," I held up his gift that was just smushed between us. "and I thought I could teach you how to ice skate, we can start a fire, and then sleep in the tent tonight and you can tell me about the stars and all the constellations you want."

He went to say something but stopped himself. His dark eyes met mine for a split second before he said, "That sounds great. What should we do first?"

I handed him the gift. He opened it carefully like the wrapping paper was made out of glass, little strip by little strip until he was greeted by the long, slim box.

He opened the box. Inside was a ticket to the Astronomy Convention that was being held in July, and an old gold compass that used to be my dad's.

He picked up the compass by it's long chain and pushed the small knob on the side that popped it open. He trailed his finger over the cursive letters on the inside that read, "_Even in the darkest of places, you will find your way back home_."

"Cammie..."

"Don't," I warned him. "Don't tell me you can't take it."

He glanced from me back to the compass and ticket. I could see the slightest trace of a smile on his face.

"I have to say," His smile was replaced with a smirk. "these are better than the frostbite."

* * *

**_Zach_** finally got the fire to start, since I forgot to bring matches and I miserably fail at anything that involved relying on nature. He broke some small branches off of a tree deeper in the tree line and within two minutes he had the fire started. I took one of the blankets out of the tent and placed it a short distance away from the fire, both of us were lying on it as the night slowly began to take over.

"Orion's Belt. Anyone anywhere can see it." He told me as he pointed at it in the sky. To me it looked like a bundle of stars, but to him it was so much more. "January is one of the best times to see it."

He continued on about the different constellations, his magnificent dark eyes seemed to light up as he spoke about them.

"What's your favorite out of all of them?"

He thought about it. "Perseus."

"Oh," I was trying to remember which one that was. "Why?"

Zach stayed quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Perseus has a star named Algol. It means 'demon star.' A long time ago they thought the star was cursed."

"Why would they think a star was cursed?"

"Because Algol's brightness changes," He paused and studied the sky longer. "They didn't know Algol was really two stars that crossed each other every three days."

I was going to say something back, but his face was too close to mine. His lips were inches away from mine as he whispered, "When people can't understand something they instantly consider it bad...judging even before trying to figure it out."

I didn't have the chance to reply. His lips were on mine. Slow and passionate, his hand was on the side of my cheek as the other pulled me closer to him and my hands immediately went through his untamed hair. But then it occurred to me:

_I was kissing my best friend. _

And I was enjoying it way too much for things to ever be normal again.

He soon pulled his lips away from mine. His finger traced my cheek lightly, he was watching me like he was still recovering from what just happened too.

He whispered, "Promise me, Cammie. Promise me you'll try."

I didn't know what he meant at first, but I responded, "I promise."

But in the end, it all made sense.

_January 29, 2010 _

I knocked on the thin door of Zach's foster parents apartment. I waited two minutes before someone opened the door, the thick smell of smoke and maybe mold instantly attacking me.

The woman had short, unkept hair- not messy yet attractive likes Zach's but full of knots and covered in grease. She wore an oversized T-shirt and baggy sweatpants, dark bags hung under her eyes and two other foster kids stood a good distance behind her.

I knew who she was, Zach said her name was Maggie. He never liked to talk about his foster parents, or his life at home. And I was starting to understand why.

"Are you lost or somethin'?" Maggie asked, her eyes trailing over me.

"Uh, no." I quickly asked, "Is Zach home? And okay? He hasn't been at school in a few days and-"

She shrugged. "He's gone. Left for the military or somethin'."

"He's...gone?"

The words didn't sound right- they couldn't be right.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" She snapped. "Look, I'm busy right now. Don't think you should show up here anymore thinkin' he'll be here. He made that quite clear once he left that he has no plans to."

He couldn't be gone. He wouldn't leave me without telling me. I looked back at the woman- she _had_ to be lying.

"...Did he leave an address or number?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing at all?" My voice cracked at the end.

"No, kid, nothin'." She shrugged. "Guess he wants nothin' more to do with this town. Wants to move on and, clearly, so should you, kid."

She then slammed the door shut. I felt my legs give out as I slid down the wall of the old and forgotten apartment building.

Maggie was right.

_He's gon_e.

* * *

**Review if you think I should continue! **

**Thoughts and predictions are welcomed(: **


End file.
